God is a girl 2
by ConsistanceComte
Summary: The Continuation of the first part in the tournament. Lisa and the gang are going to participate in the dark tournament...like they have a choice. Please join in to post any insane ideas as long as they aren't higher than the rating. Ty!
1. Chapter 1

**Dun, dun, dun (drum rolls) Yes Lisa is back! For those of you who have read my first story 'God is a girl'. Will know this is part 2 of the story base on tournament storyline plus a few chapter of my own. Sorry for the wait, I may have to fix a few things here and there but everything is fine now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its character.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of dark tournament! **

_**The Dark Tournament.**_

_It is the fiercest fighting competition on either side of reality. Organized by human businessmen who make their fortune in the underbelly of the black market, and muscled by the most notoriously cutthroat demons Spirit World has to offer. Each millionaire assembles a team of five fighters, and the teams' battle to the death._

_Sometimes, a special team is invited to the tournament as guests, made of fighters who have earned a reputation for causing trouble. Participation is not a choice for them._

_This year, one such team exists._ _Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Lisa are this year's special guests. And so, it begins._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urameshi and Lisa haven't show up yet. What could they be doing now?" Kuwabara wondered. He, Kurama and Hiei have been waiting for the ship that travels to Hang Neck Island, where the tournament is held, in a spooky forest along with other demons much to their anonymous.

"Why don't you worried about yourself Kuwabara. Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Hiei said.

"You will see for yourself shrimp-boy" Kuwabara argued back.

A short wearing an eye patch captain suddenly come to view.

"Now, hear this, all ye scallywags! This here is the boat that'll take ye brave enough lads to the Hanging Neck Island. To the Dark Tournament! When ye enter this boat, there's no turning back. Now, all ye brave enough, let's go!" He cried out, motioning towards the boat.

"Hey, hold on for a second! Our team leader isn't here yet!" Kuwabara called as he walked up to the captain, looking around as if Yusuke could pop out at any second, which he could.

"Yeah? What's his problem if his not here? Rule says that if your late, yer a refuser. We'll send assassins to deal with ya!"" The captain growled out, irritable.

"There no need for that." A person suddenly shouted which is none other then our beloved Yusuke with Lisa following behind. Lisa is wearing a greenish robe and carrying a black handbag. All heads are turned toward them.

**LISA'S POV**

While traveling in the forest, I met Yusuke. He looks lost so we traveled together. His condition doesn't look too good but he still can make anime conversation. We then finally reached the clearing. Thank God.

"Yeah Urameshi, you look horrible, wait that just you." Kuwabara joked.

"Sorry guys but I hate nature and anything that has to do with trees so it took me a while to get here, plus the fact that I'm stiff and sore all over!" Yusuke said with a grin and he did look weird. Well, ya know, weirder then usual, kinda pale and shaky looking. That Genkai training must have really hurt like hell.

"Yusuke…" Hiei said quietly as he stood by the trees with a calm expression. Yusuke turned around to face him with a smile. Hiei became a flashing blur of light as he leaped at Yusuke with his sword unsheathed. I stood in between Kurama and Kuwabara as we watched this drama unfold.

"Wow, they so fast that I can barely keep up with my eyes." Kuwabara complained.

Yusuke managed to avoid all the blows and caught Hiei's blade in his fingertips. After that, he sighed and grinned down at Hiei who seemed perfectly calm. "Damn Hiei is this how you said hello to people now?"

"Hn, I don't know where you been all this time but it seem you have improve your skill a little bit." Hiei reply grinning.

"Improve a little bit. Oh man I say he improved a lot of bit!" Kuwabara almost yelled.

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you can follow their moves shows that you have improved as well." Kurama said comforting Kuwabara.

"Yeah Kuwabara, you did improve but it just not as much as Yusuke. Guess he beat you again but trusts me. The training he took is really more painfully then your", I then smiled at him.

"Enough of this nasty distraction lets all get on board!" boomed the one eye captain.

**ON BOARD THE SHIP----------**

Kuwabara broke the silence. "Shoot, there nothing here but ugly monsters. I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls." He snickered under his breath. I was so close in almost murdering him if wasn't for Hiei who finally spoke from his spot on the rail. "I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this."

Kurama smiled but didn't look up. "We're not on vacation, you know."

I sighed _'at least thing won't get boring with them around. It's so fun to hear Kuwabara and Hiei little chit-chat_'

Kuwabara sighed. "I know, but couldn't they at least just give us a place to eat? with pretty waitresses?"

I glared at him again, and might've smacked him if a voice hadn't interrupted us.

"Alrighty maties. Turn your eyes to the captain's deck." We all looked up curiously. "It's still going to be quite a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor. So we'll be having some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy." Spoke the captain.

Kuwabara grinned. "Ooh! I knew it! finally some dinner and dancing!"

"Idiot…" I sighed, shaking my head. _'Demons don't dance, only fight'_

The captain of the ship continued. "The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on me trusty ship!"

"Say what?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei reply as he looks up "Hn, a preliminary for the competition."

"Now that we can't go anywhere…" Kurama said. At that moment the boat began to shake, nearly knocking Hiei into the water from his railing perch. I grabbed Yusuke's asleep form for balance.

"Earthquake!" Kuwabara shouted waving his arm.

Hiei straightened himself. "Fool. There can't be earthquakes on the water."

Kurama stopped their banter. "Look!" He said, pointing to the center of the ship. It began to split open, forming what I knew would be the fighting ring.

"Woah! That thing's huge!"

I too, was awed by the ring's size. Man that was gigantic but it's a wonder why the ship didn't sink. I heard the demons around us begin to get restless.

"Perfect!" "Yes, I've been waiting for a fight all day!" "Maybe that human girl…" I shuddered holding the urge to blast his head off.

"Now, I'll tell it to you straight. Fifteen teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. They're awaiting your arrival. That means, out of all you on my ship, only one team will compete in the dark tournament held on Hang Neck Island."

"Hold on, I thought that we were the special guests!" Kuwabara complained.

"This is the way they operate." Hiei said.

"All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him to the arena's portside. There they will fight in a Battle Royal, and whoever comes out alive gets to fight in the tournament."

I smiled. "Man, this is so pointless."

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. "So, one big beat-down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack!"

One of the larger, uglier demons stomped behind him. "Yes I do prefer larger battles. One-on-one always makes me bored."

One of the leering demons flashed his claws at me. "It's an excellent chance to sharpen my claws."

Yet another chimed in. "Now I can kill as many demons as I want to, after I turn that human boy Urameshi inside out, of course."

Kuwabara shrank back with freaked out looks on his faces "Uh-what did he say about the human?"

Kuwabara's eyebrow twitched. "You know, those guys are pretty big when you see them standing right next to you and everything…" He laughed nervously and pointed at Yusuke. "Hey! That's right! You're the one who wants to fight them! Well I guess as the group leader it is your responsibility." He realized Yusuke was asleep and shook him.

"Hey! Wake up Urameshi!" Yusuke didn't say anything in reply. "WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M SCREAMING AT MYSELF?"

"Stop it Kuwabara" Kurama said. "The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to recuperate."

We all looked at Yusuke, who continued to sleep peacefully. Kuwabara let him go. "Well, then who's gonna fight with all the big monsters!"

"I am," I said as I stepped out. "Are you sure, I mean they are big, mean and scary!" He said while doing overdramatic effect.

I rolled my eyes and answered back coldly "In fighting, no size or gender matters. Or do you have a point against me too?" I then give him a death glare as I felt my aura rising. Kuwabara then hid behind Kurama, who sweat-drop, shook his head and mumbled 'of course not' quickly.

Hiei smirked. "Hn. It seems…we have a volunteer. Good. I'm anxious to see what you can do after our training."

"Are you serious? Kuwabara yelled. "What if she loses and we get booted from the tournament!" I smacked his head "Hello I am still here!"

Hiei simply answered "If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain. "

"You don't have many friends growing up, do you?" Kuwabara shocked at Hiei's answer.

I ignored them and walked forward, hands behind my back onto the oversize fighting ring. I heard the demons talking about attacking me first. I am so god damn pissed.

"Hey, we gotta do something to warn Lisa or she will be chopped liver!" Kuwabara said. "They're all going to gang up on her and trapped her in a corner!"

"Patience, Kuwabara. Lisa can handle herself." Kurama said suspenseful but a little worried.

As the demon gang up on me, I was busy selecting which weapons I should use. While the others are gone I sometime do training by myself on other anime stunts but I like Law of Ueki best since it got so many skills I can copy from but let save that for the big tournament surprise.

Right now let use my basic weapon my glove named "Excelion," which has indestructible Orichalcon wires attached to it, and can be used to cut very deeply or grasp something very tightly, also come with inserted claw. It is extremely useful for multi-combat.

I turned my head around slowly to face them. At least seven huge Demons who didn't look too nice and they were all approaching fast toward me! I sighed and my glove started to glow as my spirit energy gathers. I then open my eyes shouting "**Spiritual killer strings wave!"** A wave of wires followed by a wave of energy fries all of them hitting every single Demon there; they all screamed although some got pushed off into the sea and drown.

"I'm sorry to say that the sixteenth team will have to be a human one! Urameshi's team will fill the sixteenth spot!"!" announced the captain. I jumped down from the ring and returned to my team. I got a smile from Kurama, a nod from Hiei and a snore from Yusuke.

"Wow… sorry about what I said earlier, you know I was just concern being a friend and all" Kuwabara joked. I could answer back just for the joke but demons began to surround us, forcing us into a circle.

"You really think we care about fighting by the rules!" said random demon 1 "There's only one way to find the best team on this boat." Said random demon 2

"I think they stole my idea." Hiei said. "We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

"Of course" Kurama said as he drew his rose.

"It's a free for all buffets then. Let go!" I smirked as I ready my glove claw.

Three of us jumped away leaving Kuwabara to fight on his own.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara shouted as a grey demon tried to strangle him. "Oh man" Kuwabara throw the demon overboard "what kind of idiot do you take me for?" he then summon his spirit sword.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T FIGHT, YOU LOUSY DEMONS? HA! WELL TAKE THAT! AND THAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kuwabara was shouting as he slashed at the Demon: note to self, remind Kuwabara we've got two Demons on our team. I was enjoying this so much, watching OTHERS fight instead of me, when another Demon jumped at me. I smiled and did a quick back flip. As I avoided the attack and I cut him head off with my claw. '_At least we get a little work out'_

"UH-OH! URAMSHI!" Kuwabara suddenly cried and we all turned to see that there was one more demon alive. And he was heading straight towards our resident sleeping beauty a.k.a. snoring Yusuke.

Just as the demon was about to kill him, a miracle happen or maybe by the power of randomness Yusuke get up and punch the demon unconscious.

"NO WAY, YOU OLD BIDDY! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR GRAVE, YOU OLD LADY!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs as he started to punch and kick at the invisible people who were tormenting him. How I wish I have a camera! Hmm…which did I like better, the screaming Yusuke or the silent one?

"Good now he finally awake" Kuwabara looking surprised.

"No he still sleeping" Hiei answered in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Right now?'

"Quit you stupid old lady" After a few more seconds, Yusuke collapsed back down against the railing again back to his slumber. Weird huh? I think he went drinking last night and gone nut or the training is pounding him in his sleep too.

"Even in his slumber Yusuke is reliving his training. His preparation should make us all jealous." Kurama suggested. Kuwabara then mumbles. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Hn, he trying to talk in his sleep while he awake." Hiei said as we start moving away from Kuwabara.

"Oh, hey! What happened to that fight we were in?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around quickly. Man is he slow or what. "Everyone dead" Kurama simply answered.

We then went to the front of the ship exclaiming the scenery of the island we will be landing soon.

"So I take it that Hang Neck Island. It's is going to be wild you guys. Everybody just make sure not to leave me." Kuwabara said looking well… dumb.

Half an hour later, we arrive at Hotel Kubikukuri. What a lame name for a hotel on an island. "So we are staying here?" Kuwabara looked around awed the lobby full of fancy rich people. "Wow! This is better then the pirate ship"

"The best of the evening: gentlemen & lady." A mad said, walking over to us. "The hotel has been expecting you. Please, follow me."

"I got a bad feeling about the people in here. I never trust grown-ups dressed that fancy." Kuwabara was saying.

As we walked up some stairs, the hotel guy regarded me curiously. "Will the lady require separate rooms?" They all stopped and gazed at me.

"No big deal, since Yusuke the main pervert is asleep I don't think I will have much problems at all." I simply answered.

Our rooms were spacious. "Wow they sure know how to make things pretty I never seen so many rich stuff in my whole life expect for Lisa's mansion." Kuwabara kept staring around the room. Anyway after we unpacked, room service delivered our coffee.

"Careful those fancy guys may try and poison us." Kuwabara said looking at the coffee cup suspiciously.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here just to poison us?" Kurama said picking up his cup.

"The organizers want to see us fight. They will save their murderer attempt for tomorrow." Hiei said backing up Kurama.

"You guys can talk all you want but I am sticking to the old trusty aluminum, What about you Lisa. Are you agreeing with me too" Kuwabara simply answered taking a soda drink from his bag.

"No, I don't want coffee because it will keep me up all night and I love my slept. Second I have never drank anything expect for water, milk and tea ever since birth and I won't break the record now." I reply.

"What doesn't mean you never ever drink any soda drink at all?" Yelled Kuwabara freakout man. I sweat drop and nodded my head.

"Why is there only two coffee cups on the table?" Kurama suddenly said breaking the conversation.

"That the one Lisa and I not drinking-Duh. We just had this conversation…" Kuwabara replied.

"Yes then there should be three; one for you , one for Yusuke and one for Lisa"

"Wow do you think Urameshi drink in his sleep too."

We suddenly heard the sound of Rinku sipping his tea and stood up.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe he must be hiding in the room before we even got in" Kuwabara answered as he kept looking at the door.

"I came through the door after you got here! Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I forgot to knock, though!" Rinku said.

I rolled my eyes. He lucky he get to survive the tournament in the end. I could just maul someone right now.

He sipped the coffee again. "So you guys are the special guests, aren't you? You're so lucky! Having a girl with you and all!" I glared at him holding my anger. '_Save it for the tournament, hold it down_'

Rinku balanced on his cup. "Oh, my name is Rinku, by the way. I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I wish I was a guest! They don't have to go to all the boring ceremonies or meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight! Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and final round stuff when you're gonna be dead soon!"

He looked at me with disdain and disappointment. "Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got excited. But you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands!"

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" A voice said from the corner. We all turned and saw Zeru. Well, they didn't know it was Zeru, but I did. I never liked him. He is too arrogant for my taste.

"What? Who is he? Something is wrong. I didn't sense either of them coming!" Kuwabara said freak-out that his six senses had failed him.

Rinku ran up to Zeru. "Hey there Zeru! I was just saying how-Dee-do to our enemies!"

Zeru opened the door to our hotel room. "Enjoy your last night with the living. Let's just say that tomorrow will see you strongly resembling your coffee cup."

"What?" Kuwabara stupidly blurted out.

The cup suddenly spilt down the middle, spilling the coffee. But this noise hardly affects Yusuke at all, who snoring away on the couch peacefully.

"Now that's over, I should really get a shower." I said after the unwanted guests are gone. I stood up from my seat and went to the bathroom. "Ok… yeah I want the bathroom first." Kuwabara yelled.

"Where are you manners? It is ladies first in the hotel! So be it" I screamed from the inside. The others looked shocked at my outburst. "…." Sweat-drop

"Wow I never know Lisa could scream like that." Kuwabara shocked. "I guess Lisa don't like people getting shower before her." Kurama said shaking his head. Hiei just grinned and mumble' Hn'.

As the devil was to hunt them, Lisa suddenly came out of the bathroom, fully dress in the bathing robe the hotel provided and a towel was warped tightly around her head. "For your attention, yes I like to go to shower after spending a night slaying smelly demons on a ship." She then went to change in the closet which somehow fitted her.

Anywhere… after everybody took their shower. They faced another problem; what are they going to eat for dinner? Kuwabara won't stop complaining about being hungry effect his health and all.

"If you are that hungry and won't shut up until you are _feed_. I guess I have to sacrifice my secret stack of food I brought along." I said rolling my eyes. Now every guy in the room looked at me like I am a piece of steak.

I sweat-drop '_I don't think_ _Kuwabara isn't the only one hungry. I am stuck with a human lunatic and two hungry demons just great my life can't get any better_.' I thought.

"You have a secret stack of food in here where? WHERE?" Kuwabara shouted as he started shaking me like an overreacting idiot. '_Suddenly the thought of having a spare room sound like a good idea_'. Kurama and Hiei glared at Kuwabara with their minds saying '_If you made us lose our chances of eating too, we will kill you'_

"First get your hands of me off me" I flipped him to the ground. "Geez! Just wait would you; I have them inside my handbag." I unzip the handbag and started searching it thought it until I found what I am looking for. I took out four containers covered with metal foil. Each one had a name labeled on it.

Kuwabara kept drooling and staring at the containers like a dog. "Anyway… let see this one for Kuwabara." I throw one toward Kuwabara who caught and ripped off the cover and started gobble up the food stored inside. "Here your Kurama and your too Hiei. The last one is mine" I passed the boxes to the demons before eating my own dinner. The rest of the night was quiet.

I swear I was afraid for a while. Sometime the others are quiet scary too. The things I learnt during our training together are:

1. Do not piss of Hiei; as short as he is, he also has a short temper as well and does not take jokes lightly.

2. Never question Kurama intelligent; he will put his hair and cry a battle war outburst before launching himself at you. After he is done with you, he just buried you in a graveyard with his plant as your company. R.I.P rest in peace.

3. Do not let Kuwabara go hungry; he will become a mental man-eating human and chew off you head instead.

4. Whatever you do if you want to live do not at all cost let Hiei have 20 gallon of sweet snow even if he threaten you life. If you do he will go chibi. Trust me; demon becoming chibi is too much for me to handle.

5. Last but best advice. Do not in you entire life uses any attractive potion, spell or any others sort on demons. If you escape them raping you, consider yourself extremely lucky. Demons lust is as dangerous as shark in the water.

"Well good night guys" I said as I went to bed after our dinner. The others nodded and we slept for the night hoping that we can survive tomorrow, the first day of the dark tournament.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Although the first part of the story may be boring a little but at least the last part was funny. Please do review. This is me wishing you all a happy new year 2008. GOOD BYE! **

**P.S I Love To Annoy People **

**Reply by Lisa: Don't We All? **

**O Loading….. Next Chapter **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**HAVE A Happy Time drying in boredom as you read this. Muwahaha….(cough) **

**Anyway on with the chapter, I am getting chocked here. **

**Chapter 2: Team Urameshi VS Team Rokuyokai**

**Lisa's POV**

I was having my beauty sleep until I was waking up by the sound of exploding firework. Why do they have to shoot firework, oh yeah! it's the start of the dark tournament today…moan…I am still sleepily and tired from last night. Fine I am just lazy especially on Sunday morning. It's a good thing that it is cloudy on Hang Neck Island so there no burning acid ray of sunlight here. Oh great now somebody is shaking me.

"Lisa…Lisa wake up it. Today is first day of the tournament and we can't afford to be late." I think it is Kurama who spoke since the voice is gentle and well-manners. "Get up onna we can't wait for you forever," That is definitely Hiei. "Is Lisa up yet? I can't wait to fight." yelled a voice from another room. I can't keep them waiting just for me, especially short temper Hiei. Boys just love fighting, don't they?

"What time is it? I don't remember ordering a wake up call." I mumbled as I sat up on my elbows trying to open my eyes. "We have to get up early today since we are the fighter in the dark tournament, Lisa" Kurama said. When I manage to get the sleepiness out of my eyes, I could see Kurama staring over at the clock and Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Ok I'm up; can you guys let me get a shower before we head for the arena?" I asked. Kurama just smiled and nodded "Don't take too long". I grad my towel and went to the bathroom.

**After Lisa took her shower and changed into her fighting outfit. The team went to the arena where the tournament is held. **

As soon as we entered the stadium where we would fight, every single Demon in the group started screaming and shouting plenty bad stuff. "Go back to Human World! Demons traitors!" A particular dimwitted Demon shouted out, mainly to Hiei and Kurama.

"Man! I don't think these guys took their grumpy pills today!" Kuwabara growled as we headed towards the center ring. Kurama nodded his head in agreement. "_Calling us traitors? If they weren't such lowlifes, I'd take offense!_" Kurama thought angrily, thinking evil plans in his head maybe that why he kept smiling. '_It's creepy'_

"And look they got a human girl on their team." An extremely ugly demon pointed out and others demons follow the suit insulting me trying to make me lose my nerves but I remain indifferent to all the things said about me. How? Well just thinking of a song can block out all their annoying words out of my head. Here how it goes:

**(Insert music background)**

۩ Don't wanna be a Demonical Idiot ♪  
Don't wanna be some beer-swillin' hockey nut  
And do I look like some frost-bitten hose head?  
♪ They never learned the nice alphabet from A to Zed ♪

♪ They all live on their insane words and human meat ♪  
And they all leave the house without bathing  
Never even bring their manners to the mall!!!!!  
And you know what else is too funny?  
They all stupid bloody annoying  
♪ Can't take 'em seriously at all. ♪

♪ Well, screaming peanuts and blood pies is what they export♪  
They treats fighting just like it's a real sport  
They think their creepy accent is so cute  
♫ Can't understand a thing they're talking about **…**

♫ Just hearing they gossips behind my back ♪

Make me want take a chainsaw

And tear them into shears

I mean, how they could sue me?

They always break the rule in violence anyway.

♫ Don't wanna be a Demonical idiot ♪  
Who can't figure out the temperature in Celcius  
See the map, they're hoverin' right over us  
Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous (--)

♫ Always hear the same kind of story ♪  
If they cut off your arm,

they'll just say "Sorry"  
Tell me what kind of freaks are that _polite_  
It's gotta be they're all up to something  
So, quick, before they see it coming  
♫ Time for a preemptive strike! ۩

**(Music Song End)**

We stopped beside the center ring. There was a pretty girl in the center with brown hair and light brown fuzzy cat or fox ears and a yellow tail standing in the middle of ring, the announcer no doubt.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen's, my name is Koto! And I will be your cute host for this Dark Tournament and let me tell you, it is gonna be a messy one! For those of you in the first few rows, raincoats are available."

"Here on my left is the guest team: Team Urameshi! And on my right is Team Rhoukulyaki! Now, the Team Captains will determine the mode of battle and what constitutes a win. If they're unable to agree, house rules stipulate each member fight, one on one. The team with the most victories takes the match. Now, team captains forward!" Koto called out cheerfully,

"We may have a little problem there! Our team leader's still asleep!" Kuwabara snarled out, not looking too happy with our leader. Probably cause he's been asleep for nearly three days!

"Yes it's a miracle he can sleep that long at all!" I added with a grin, thinking I should add something weird and funny to lighten the moment. Koto's eyes widened, as Kurama smiled lightly over at Kuwabara, showing his wasn't worrying yet.

"Well then, I guess it's up to you, Kuwabara!" Kurama said. Kuwabara's face looks like when he had bested a particularly tough opponent or when his cat did something smart…like bring him a dead fish. (I still don't know why Kurama choose Kuwabara)

"Really?" He asked with an ecstatic grin; before anyone could speak Yusuke started to moan and mumble in his sleep. "I don't want to go to school today, ma! Just let Kuwabara be the leader in the tournament. Has anyone seen my green jacket?" Yusuke mumbled sleepily; I grinned and leaned over to his sleeping body in Kuwabara's arms.

"It's where all your clothes are: On the floor somewhere in your room!" I answered, doubting he could hear me at all. "Oh, thanks Lisa! But where's my underwear?" Yusuke mumbled again before rolling over; my eyes widened and I glanced over at the others who shrugged.

Kuwabara was now puffing out his chest and looking self-satisfied. "If that's not a transfer of power then I don't know what is! I don't like the fact that I was second choice, but well! Anyway. Let's do it!" Kuwabara said and threw Yusuke on the ground like a sack of potatoes and jumped up on stage clumsily.

Hiei shook his head as I knelt to fix Yusuke against the stadium wall. "Poor fool!" Hiei muttered darkly as Kuwabara waited in the center of the ring.

Zeru started to walk into the ring with a slow, arrogant walk. "Okay, team captains, please decide the battle conditions!" Koto called out when Zeru finally decided to get up in there. Kuwabara's grin was completely gone now, replaced by a look of absolute determination and confidence. If only I had my camera, darn it. Zeru stood there with smugness and arrogance.

"I don't really care how we do this, just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory at the end. But if we have to go about this thing in a certain way…then I prefer one on one. It…prolongs the fun." Zeru said with a cold look on his face and in his eyes; he had a certain sense of superiority about him.

Kuwabara had been glaring at him steadily through this but now he grinned at the thought of 'manly' fighting. "Yeah! Man to man! That's how real men fight!" Kuwabara said, nodding his head approvingly. Koto nodded, favorable.

"I have a question, what weapon is allowed in this tournament?" I asked just incase.

"Any weapon is allowed in this tournament. Okay, the team captains have chosen a series of one on one fight. Team captains are dismissed." Koto announced.

Kuwabara grinned happily and leaped out of the ring back to us. But Zeru wasn't moving. Apparently, he was staring down heatedly at Kuwabara's retreating back or maybe it's Yusuke sleeping form.

Zeru's eyes suddenly glowed angrily and fire suddenly leaped up to encircle his body. After a second, his fire leaped off of him. Kuwabara ran quickly all the way back to us.

"Gee, I hope he isn't mad cause of what I said!" Kuwabara said. Zeru glared at him and sent his flames to encircle us. Kuwabara let loose a shout while Kurama and Hiei then tensed as they prepared to defend themselves incase anything happens.

I just stood there, crossing my arm, not looking worry at all since I know what going to happen anyway. Sure enough the flames leave us alone and go burn some crowd for Zeru's fun; a display of his bossy and arrogant.

"Wow! Wasn't that a wonderful display of Zeru's simply raw power? I have a great feeling that this going to be the best tournament yet! Okay, now: First contenders to the field!" Koto called out,

"Okay. From the Urameshi Team: Kuwabara! And from Team Rokuyukai: Rinku! Let the Dark Tournament officially begin! FIGHT!" Koto called, dropping her hand with flourish. I smiled. '_This is the Dark Tournament and it had finally begun._'

As soon as Koto said fight, Kuwabara raised his fist while nodding at Rinku with a big, silly grin. '_He can't even take this fighting seriously at all'_ I thought and sighed

"Okay, kid! I know we have a mutual interest but not in this ring! Let's see your stuff! Bring it on! I'll even let you make the first move!" Kuwabara said overconfidently.

I grinned and shook my head; Kuwabara shouldn't underestimate this kid but I didn't really mind. I knew they wouldn't kill each other so I didn't really mind this fight.

"If you want, I guess. But let's…play a little first." Rinku said with his odd little smile; he then leaped into the air with a laugh and disappeared. Kuwabara jerked around, looking confused as he tried to pinpoint where Rinku was, and He suddenly appeared behind Kuwabara's back and redo proceses.

"Gosh, this is boring." I commented mildly as Kuwabara ripped around again. And here I was thinking this would be an exciting, near death fight that'd get my heart pumping. Anyway it will soon be after this battle of 'the overconfident idiots.' They grin way too much.

Rinku finally stopped flitting around and actually started punching Kuwabara, sending him flying to the ground.

Well Kuwabara was getting knocked around a couple more time, probably get bruised. Finally Kuwabara spoke, elaborating on his cheery disposition.

"You know, I might be worried if it wasn't for one thing: You're leaving a trail!" Kuwabara shouted and turned around suddenly; Rinku had appeared behind him, probably thinking of smashing poor Kuwabara again but now he got a mouth full of Kuwabara's special dish …. His fist!

Rinku fell dramatically and crashed to the ground but he quickly leaped up and tried fighting some more. But the giant known as Kuwabara had gotten his immense confidence back and started beating the poor kid up while he made up some silly poses.

Kuwabara attacked the kid carelessly, really playing it up while Hiei shook his head in annoyance. He looked annoyed, I was kinda disinterested, and Kurama looked almost proud of Kuwabara's apparent improvements in battle.

"Kuwabara can be surprising, you know. I've sparred with him on many occasions and I can honestly say he loves to fight. Though it seems Kuwabara the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measure in the ring and it seems are lessons has paid off, Hiei." Kurama said approvingly as he crossed his arms. Hiei just snorted.

"Maybe so but what's with all that retarded samurai posturing? This isn't some kind of game or show! The fool doesn't understand these fights; he should drop his honor and strike the boy when he's down." Hiei said coolly as he went back to staring at the fight.

"He doing fine expect for his oversized ego that weight like a ton… we should really do something about that." I said closing my eyes. '_Still sleepy and restless'_

Kuwabara nailed Rinku with another amazingly cool punch, accompanied by a weird pose. He punched Rinku once again and Rinku's poor small body went flying as he clutched onto the stomach where he had been hit.

"This is it. This may be Kuwabara's chance to finish him!" Kurama said with a knowing look as Rinku went flying through the air with the greatest of ease.

"I don't want to torture you so just stay down until the referee counts to ten!" Kuwabara shouted as he raised his fist to finish Rinku. Before Kuwabara could land his punch, Rinku had disappeared (again) with another laugh.

"You know, you really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours!" Rinku's disembodied voice called out as Kuwabara jerked around unsurely. But the second his head turned round, Rinku's foot collided with his face twisting it painfully.

"Ouch!" I commented dryly, I have to admit it that look and sound extreme painful twisted to the core, I wonder how he gets it back to its original place. '_On second thought I don't think I want to know_'

Kuwabara started to fall, his look of shock still plastered on his face, as he hit the ground hard. '_Reminder me of the headless ghost or something_…"

After that shocker (You know, Kuwabara falling with his eyes wide open and his neck bent painfully), surprised reactions were galore! Kurama's mounted dropped silently open as he stared at the unmoving and unblinking form of Kuwabara. Hiei's eyes widen slightly but other then that, no reaction. '_He must watch more horror movie!_'

After two minutes of Kuwabara not moving, the referee was counting the ten counts. '_Kuwabara carrot head you better wake up or I will screw you!_' "Poor Kuwabara! I just hope can still use his neck… maybe after surgery" I murmured. Yes I can be so heartless sometimes.

"Sorry about that, folks but I was just stunned by Rinku's awe inspiring movie! Nice job, Rinku! Kuwabara's down so I'll start counting!" Koto said smilingly as she started to count to ten. I glanced from Kuwabara to Rinku; Rinku seemed to be enjoying his apparent victory.

"Why bother counting? I broke the dummy's neck! Says, why don't you count his last heartbeats?!" Rinku said as he waved theatrically at some happily screaming fans.

When Koto almost reached the number nine, Rinku was doing some partying and the Demon audience look as if they were about to start a wave, suddenly a hitch in the plans arrived. Koto was just about to say ten when a voice spoke up firmly "Actually, my neck is just fine!"

Kuwabara was up, rubbing at his neck, probably trying to get the broken kinks out. Rinku had been waving to his fans happily but now stopped in mid wave as he turned slowly around to face Kuwabara (The giant with an now even uglier twisted head) with a 'No it's impossible, ahhhhhhh!' look. (Insert lighting background)

"Gee why won't you just stay down? Guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Rinku said after his recovery. Kuwabara still looked awesome expect for the fact that he was bruised and probably bleeding.

"Okay, now I am going to bring out my REAL weapons since you won't stay down" Rinku searched his porch and held out his hands, showing four yoyos on them.

"The Serpent Yoyo Attack!" Rinku called out with a relish; an aura glowing around him and his yoyos when he said it.

"The…Serpent Yoyo Attack? I've never heard of such a thing." Kurama said as he gazed over at Rinku curiously and intently, looking completely stumped. '_You don't see that everyday'_

Kuwabara started scoffing, not looking too concerned or frightened of this seemingly harmless weapon. He just held out his hands and summoned up his energy with a shout as his Double Sprit Swords appeared with a dramatic flourish.

"Ooh, I guess we're going into serious play time, right kid? Huh, I guess I'll use my 'toys' now as well! And I'm gonna beat you at your own little game!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he rushed forward, again shouting at the Rinku who didn't seem bothered by this.

Rinku expertly threw up his yoyos as Kuwabara grinned and tried slashing down on them. But he couldn't! At the last second, the yoyos snaked around his sword and hit his chest and face, sending him into the air and landing loudly, painfully onto the ground. Rinku grinned in nearly childish pleasure as he played with his now evil looking yoyos while Kuwabara struggled to get up from kissing the pavement.

"Gee, you didn't think I'd really throw around real toys, did you? If you did, then your really dumb! I channel my Energy through the yoyos. It's kinda of like their apart of me and you trying to slice through them is…say…trying to grab snakes barehanded. And they bite, too." Rinku said with a smile that was just as about as poisonous as the snakes he was talking about.

Kuwabara finally stood up with a grim look over in Rinku's direction. Kuwabara rushed forward looking **Insane**. He raised his sword and tired to slash down at Rinku again but the yoyos snaked around and hit him pointlessly. Although he tired to cut the strings again but it didn't work well, and got SHOT DOWN, IN A BLAZE OF GLORY.

Rinku blew out his breath tiredly as he shook his head, just now realizing how determined Kuwabara could be when he was on a roll. Trying to look cool, Of Coarse!

"Ah, come on Kuwabara! You're dull old sword won't ever cut through the strings, no matter how hard you try! Because, first of all: It's not real string! And second of all: All my energy is flowing through the strands, making it nearly invincible! Muhahawaha" Rinku laughed as Kuwabara got SHOT DOWN again. But Kuwabara being stubborn as a **Brainless** **blockhead** simply got up and glared him.

"You're pretty strong, kiddo, but I'll win somehow! Ugh…I'll beat you!" Kuwabara said, leaping forward at Rinku.

"What do I have to do to make you realize you're going to lose and possible die? And all of your other little friends are probably going to lose as well." Rinku said with a grin before facing Kuwabara again. He snapped his finger when an idea popped into his head. "Ah-ah! I know how to beat you AND I won't even have to work hard!" Rinku said, showing what a lazy lad he was.

Rinku feed a lot of energy into his yoyos. The yoyos moved and snacked around Kuwabara's hands and ankles. Kuwabara was then lifted straight up into the air like a… orange kite the little kids flew in the park.

"I'll get you, you little brat! You'll be screaming mommy!" Kuwabara shouted down at Rinku.

"Ugh, I think I'll LEAVE you there for a moment until the fact you're going to **Dive** in!" Rinku grumbled and sat down on the stadium as he stared up at Kuwabara with a look lacking interest.

I looked up at him in wonder '_you know it's strange that from later episodes Kuwabara fell from the sky onto this arena floor when he was teleported by the cape of no return and Onji and yet he still lives and that even higher then he is now. It just doesn't make senses_'

"Can't say much for you're coaching, Kurama, you're student's about to be crushed!" Hiei said dryly as he gazed up at Kuwabara who was rising higher and higher. When he was high enough, Rinku smiled and released his yoyo thus dropping Kuwabara to his grave.

"Thanks! Now I can use my hands!" Kuwabara shouted as he fell with surprising speed to the ground. Kuwabara hold out his hands, come out a longer version of his spirit sword, it hit the ground and shot him forward towards the surprised Rinku.

"That's a pretty neat-o trick! The sword absorbs your fall like a backwards bungee cord, huh? Great save but there's one problem: You coming straight at me just means that you'll die even faster, LOSER!" Rinku said carelessly as he stared at the oncoming **Kuwabara cannon**. Rinku pulled up his yoyos as Kuwabara flew forward with his Sprit Sword in hand.

Rinku's yoyos were snacking towards Kuwabara to slice at him but Kuwabara let loose some energy, which made his sword shoot forward, and it bent AROUND Rinku's yoyos. Now the sword tip was heading straight for Rinku!

"Say what! His swords can BEND now?" Rinku gasped out, surprise and shock evident on his face. He didn't have time to do anything else but stand there in shock as they twisted towards him. Kuwabara had time to grin.

"Just as you control you're yoyos, that's how Kurama coached me to control my sword…AT WILL!" Kuwabara yelled but Rinku's yoyos were STILL coming straight at him just as his sword was STILL heading for Rinku. They kept going and going and going until the two powerful forces hit their marks with a stunning display of light and power. Kuwabara and Rinku were both hit HARD and were knocked out of the ring by the impact.

"Well, that was…something, wasn't it? Both fighters were knocked out of the ring, at the exact same time? So I'll just count them both!" Koto said and did just that

"THAT was it? THAT was the focus of nearly THREE MONTHS training? "Hiei asked, sounding extremely pissed.

"More or less, Hiei, The focus of the training was to teach him to channel his Sprit Energy is more then one way and also to bend it to his will. He learnt his lessons well, but it might not have done us any good." Kurama said with a sad sigh as he turned his eyes back onto the unmoving form of Kuwabara and Rinku.

"For some reason… I felt extremely hungry…" I looked at Hiei and Kurama. Who sweat-drop.

Rinku suddenly stirred! He raised his head and got up with a painful groan, stumbling unsteadily into the ring with a slight limp as he held his stomach.

"Well, in any case, it was an entertaining fight but we'd best assume him dead and prepare for the next round." Hiei said. "Wow (roll eyes) Hiei you are so "I started but was cut off.

"Get up! You're late! Kuwabara! I know you're used to losing, but not now!" Yusuke shouted out with his eyes tight shut and still half breathing, half snoring. I glanced over at him; he still managed to amaze me sometimes.

I glanced from our zombie leader to our other sleeping beauty. Koto had just said six when Kuwabara's body gave a great twitch and he leaped up with a glare.

"What did you say?" He snarled out, angrily and illogically; Koto stopped her counting, looking rather startled as she, unnaturally, assumed he was speaking to her. Oh but Kuwabara was just talking to the SLEEPING lunatic in insanity!

"6! Kuwabara. You have four more counts to get into the ring." Koto said with a fanged smile but Kuwabara shook his head vigorously as he glared in our direction, in the direction of Yusuke, our zombie.

"Not you! URAMESHI! You stupid punk!" Kuwabara shouted and practically **RAN** in our direction when he was suppose to be injured, he then leaped forward and grabbed Yusuke by the front of his shirt and was shaking his limp body.

"Oh, so you're PRETENDING to be asleep now, eh? What a stupid and CHEAP trick, you jerk! Wake up so I can pound ya!" Kuwabara growled/shouted as he shook him even harder, while I glared.

"KAZUMA KUWABARA! You still have a fight to win and Yusuke IS asleep, unless his head jarred from his shoulders caused by your shaking! Now get back in there and win, you lunatic! Or I will it myself." I yelled into his ear as I pulled him away from Yusuke and pushed him bodily towards the ring.

Kuwabara meeped and glared once more at Yusuke, before stomping towards the ring. Rinku's eyes widened in astonishment and a little fear as the giant kitten lover approached the ring.

"Oh no! Not you again! I can't take it anymore and I'm not fighting anymore!" Rinku said, sounding weak and exasperated as he held up his hand. His hand glowed with energy and the yoyo strings that were still hanging from Kuwabara's arms and legs suddenly tightened, sending him flying towards the ground. Koto counted ten and Kuwabara lose by count out.

"Okay! Then Team Rhoukulyaki claims a victory! First fight of the Dark Tournament, Rinku wins and Kuwabara loses! Teams, you know have two minutes to your next fight." Koto announced to the crowd. '_Just as expected'_ I smiled although our team lost the first round. It can't be held after all it is Kuwabaka we are talking about. Ha ha ha.. cough

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes I now it's plain boring general whatever… want to made you chock on a coal for dinner and get suicidal. But I lived. **

**Anyway I going to study for exam so less for tying but I will make it up to you during the holidays. **

**On the other news, I really need some insanity ideas… Come on people! Don't tell me you guys are too shy. I did say that you guys can post ideas so do it now while I am currently occupied by brain-eating exams. **

**Yes insane idea, total dalmatic insanity of pure skull cracking pleasure. Nice!' **

**POST YOUR REVIEWS OR IDEAS HERE ****↓ ****Thank you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cheater never wins

**So sorry if I haven't updated for a long while! Holiday just started yesterday before that my grandmother guarded the computer like a hawk, seriously. Now I am fucking free. FREEDOM RANGE never felt so good! Now on the story shall we? **

**Chapter 3: Cheater never wins!**

'_Rinku managed to win the first round so Kurama will be next should I tell it about the prank. Na… I will just screw the timeline. Beside I need to watch the show and get some popcorn.'_ Lisa thought after Kuwabara untied himself from the yoyo strings, mumbling curse. 

Kuwabara's mind: _I can't believe I lost to that stupid cheater bastard. Trapping me up like that so embarrassing and I think I accidentally cracked my neck somewhere…_

"Cheer up Kuwabara; at least you managed to save yourself from sudden death, falling out from the sky like that." Lisa complimented, patting his back.

'_But it was fun watching him scream like_ _that and I got a picture of it! hahahaha idiot'_

Kuwabara: Thank Lisa. I feel much better now. 

Lisa (trying not to laugh): You are welcome. Oh and have your head check incase you have something wrong with it. 

Kurama had stepped up to face his opponent, which is none other than the sneaky Roto (I still hate him, not because he is ugly but also have a big ego-banano brain)

Description of Roto: A demon with blue skin and even darker blue hair. He likes to use low life trick against his opponent and today will be his biggest mistakes. God curse him! He can change his index finger into a sharp knife- finger- sword- thing… 

"Okay. Now for the next match. Roto vs. Kurama! Begin!" said Koto.

Both went into fighting stance. Roto lunched an attack using he stupid long reaper finger. (Is that his only weapon? What a Loser! ) Anyway Kurama dodged the attack with a clam smile on his face. 

After another moment, Hiei snorted at the pathetic display.

"Kurama's skill far surpasses Roto's. What a joke of a much! It's a shame, baka, you didn't take him and let Kurama take care of the little child." Hiei scoffed as he looked down at Kuwabara condescendingly.

Kuwabara: "Watch it shrimpy, it was an unfair match and you know it!"

Lisa tried to stop the fight. "Gee, shut up the hell before I mute both of you." (It means zipping their mouth shut) 

Kuwabara and Hiei: huh?

"You're skills weren't enough for this tournament. Say your last words." Kurama said coldly. Kurama suddenly disappear and reappear behind Roto ready to chop off his head using his kung fu arm. 

"I won't do that if I were you, _Shuichi_. Especially since I have your mother," Roto said and turn backward to slash Kurama slightly on the face while he still shocked. 

Kurama reappeared on the other side of Roto keeping a good distance but with a nasty cut across his cheek. (How they keep reappearing like that?) 

Roto laughed and said, "Allow me to introduce me little button. When I press it, a signal will be sent to my demon brother. He has been tacking your mother for some time now you see and he is very eager to bite her head off!' finished as he smiled evilly. 

Kurama's eyes were flashing in hatred, anger, and insane worry for his mother. Kurama looks very serious and tense but calmly drop his fighting stance. (Good self-control. But I may think of changing that in later chapter. I said May!) 

"So you understand," Roto undo his pointy finger and started punching Kurama. 

While suffering the pain, Kurama quickly think of an idea. _'I have to kill him somehow without altering him… Maybe that plant will do. Now where that paddles I keep for any sneaky emergency. Here it is! Never underestimated Youko Kurama the legendry bandit, especially with it has to do with my mother!' _

In the middle of the fight, Kurama flip a paddle at Roto, hitting his face and bounce back onto the floor. 

"Oh honesty, do you think throwing a paddle is the best thing in this situation," Roto then point threatening at Kurama, "You have been warning with a push of this button! Your mother will meet her death in a very psycho way. Now fold your arm behind your back and let me hit you as I please. " 

Kurama took one last long look back at the button and folded his arm behind his back as told, his face showing no emotion. _'Just a little more time and it will be ready.'_

"I love the pasture of force submission. I training hard to be the best but you can hold on to one of this." Roto smirked holding up the button. (Like his train at all since he has only 2 attacks, his finger and fancy button. God he is boring. I should cut this short)

'_Man he really has to stop bragging about his fancy button or I can't hold the eager to throw my shoe at his big fat mouth. Seriously'_ Lisa frowned. 

"Mysterious Kurama have become totally obedient to his opponent." Koto reported. 

**Back to the gang side!**

"What wrong, Kurama? Let him have it!" yelled Kuwabara, who can't stand his friend getting hurt. 

"Be quiet" said Hiei. Unknown to Kuwabara and other people, Hiei is actually using his Jagan eye to check on Kurama mother and watching the fight at the same time. 

'_Guess he does care after all.'_ Lisa thought as she saw a faint glow behind Hiei headband. 

"I think it's time I stepped in!" A cheery voice called; Botan suddenly jumped down from the crowd. 

Kuwabara: Botan? Why are you doing here? You not a fighter, are you?

Botan: Well, uh, Shizuru and Keiko cornered me and they're really, really convincing so I had to bring them along and then Atsuko wanted to come and I was stuck! It wasn't my fault…they tortured me! 

I then met Koenma and so we're staying in a room that's slightly smaller then yours, right below yours. And No Kuwabara, I am as a spiritual nurse is here to check on you and the gang to keep you in tip-top shape and incase you guys need medical attention. 

Kuwabara smiled "In that case, that a bruise here that I would I you to look for me. (Trying to take off his shirt) 

Botan ignored Kuwabara and check on Yusuke, slapping him in attempt to wake him up. 

"That won't work. The boy is determined." Hiei said coolly.

Lisa: Don't bother trying Botan. That captain doesn't even move a meter even if I tried bribing him with food in his sleep. God what a wasted afford and that a really good cake too…

Botan: - sweat drop "Anything else you haven't tried yet?"

Lisa without hesitation pulled out a bucket of icy cold water from nowhere and dumped it on poor Yusuke head. 

Yusuke: Someone turn off the air-con. It is god damn freezing in here and the machine leaks!….zzzzzz

Lisa: Amazing... now let try the boiled hot water. (Put out a bucket of steaming hot water)

Botan: Oh Lisa how about we just him dry up and let him sleep a little longer. -/;

Lisa looked at Botan and shrugged 'Whatever'

**On the other side of the ring! **

"Cheese this is so lame why does Roto always use that little trick of his. " Rinku complained as he heals himself at the spot where the spirit sword hit. 

"Hey and he always will. That his goal. Remember?" Zeru answered. 

"I guess so" Rinku thought _'but it still wrong'_

**Now back to the current fight!**

Roto then laughed and walk in front of Kurama teasing ,"You want to try I can see it in your pretty eye." Kurama does not respond but continue to stare. "I know what you are thinking. What if I quickly cut off his left arm of his? But what if his finger still presses the button." 

"Kurama still remained motionless. What is the cause? Have he lost his willingness to fight." Koto asked. 

"Why don't you answer her?" Roto said as he hit Kurama in the stomach. Kurama growled as he was hit but refused to respond. "Tell her Kurama that you refuse to fight for the sake of a human tramp!" Roto started giving Kurama a few punches right in the face. 

"It's brutal, it's violent, and it's wonderful! Roto is punching him like a sack of meat and there's no retaliation!"

"Damnit!" Roto finally stopped. He extended his finger sword again and held it up to Kurama injured cheek. "Despite all I've done you still have that look like you are in control." He drew another scratch, making an X akin to the other.

"Stop this look!" He drew his blade back and slashed through his freshly made scratch. The gang gasped. Lisa eyebrow twitched. '_What is taking so funking long beep'_

"Ugh…it doesn't matter anyway! Because I'm the one who has the power now!" Roto lifted one of his feet looking superior. "I would like you to lick the scum off my foot. For some reason I can't seem to get it off. Then I would captive you can spare the nasty mother life. And since you care about her Shuichi! This is your only choice." 

"I will not" Kurama said 

"Ah… what?" Roto said nervously. 

"Go ahead press it now as you wish." Kurama said as he calmly weeping the dirt from away his shirt. _'Finally the seed have been successfully been planted, now to make him pay for ruining my nice costume and for blackmail me. Man he is so cheap.'_

"There you true character emerges. You are nothing special. Nothing like class. Just a selfish demon like all the rest of us here." Roto then point at Kurama "Look at me like a dirt but in the end it's a lie. You think of only yourself!" Roto then laugh uneasily. 

Roto's mind: Oh no if he doesn't care about his mother any more than he can attack me. I should have a backup blackmail. Maybe he is just faking it. Well that would not fool me. 

Kurama: Push it!

Roto: Muhaha I will! (Suddenly stop moving) Ah… I can't move.

Kurama took back the remote button." Fighting the strength of one threat is a very usefully gamble. What if I truly didn't care? But what if I can just make you a model". Kurama smiled showing off 'Ha I got the power now!' tone. 

"It is hard to tell what is happening but now it is clear Kurama have control" announced Koto as we can't see it ourselves. 

"I have sowed the seed of the death plant in your body and it has plenty of time to take root." Kurama said in an 'I am so sneaky and smarter than you!' victory post. 

Roto eyes widen –realization flashback- _'Duh the pebble. It was a distraction so I won't notice the seed.' _

"I feed it with my energy. I just have to will it and it will instantly bloom. I am afraid there won't be anything left of your evil mind after." Kurama turned to walk away. 

"Wait Kurama you don't have to do this. I would have never press the button I swear it. I just a low life I don't know any better. Come on You believe in mercy, don't you" Roto trying his best to be incorrect. 

'_After being hit by you weak punch and worrying sick for my mother! Fuck' _Kurama turned his head and said coldly filled with hatred."… No"

Roto self-destructed and died, surrounded by flowers as a 'welcome to death' present. 

"What irony…such beautiful flowers, grown from the soil of such an ugly creature." Kurama whispered to himself as he quietly return to his team. 

"Well that one is defiantly over! And the score is tied at one." Koto told the crowd. 

"What a fool so intent on proving himself that his couldn't notice your move. Don't worry about his demon friend. He vanished the moment Roto died." Hiei said softly to Kurama. Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes. "Then you knew…" 

Hiei looked as if he was about to say something else, but Yusuke's voice interrupted him. "What a relief…"

They turned their gaze from each other to Yusuke. "Yes…what a relief." Kurama said.

"Okay, enough secret-glancing stuff! What just happened?" Kuwabara shouted, curious getting the better of him. "It's the past." Hiei said. Kurama smiled at him. "Agreed" Then both the demon friends turned their attention back to the ring. 

"That isn't very friendly of them!" Botan complained.

"Those demons think they're so darn cool!" Kuwabara scoffed. 

"Let forget this and focus on the next fight. And someone gets me a hammer and let see if I can get our dear captain Yusuke awake." Lisa smirked. 

"You are joking right?" Botan sweat dropped. 

---------------------------- **End of Chapter** --------------------------------------------------------

**Question of the day! **

**If you are chocking a blue ogre, which color will he turn to? **

**Please review the story and what you think is answer. **

**Check the next chapter for answer!**

**Thank You! for your time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Get ready for the third round, yes this episode is every popular for all of you who like Hiei. So we will just get moving so you wouldn't kill me. **

**Chapter 4: Fiery Due-O of Flames!**

"Will the next fighters please come forward, Next Contestants...Hello?" Koto shouted. Suddenly an opponent stepped up to the ring, causing a sudden power surge to hit all of us along with a crowd outboard break.

We turned to look at the ring curiously and there was Zeru standing there with his stare of fire.

"Zeru have already made his appearance, now we are waiting for a fighter form the Urameshi's team!" Keiko as waved at our side of the field.

The whispers of the crowd: That guy is very powerful! Whoever is chosen to beat him is done for!

"What this, their team captain is fighting now?" Kurama muttered thoughtfully.

"But he is supposed to go last! Maybe there is a mistake?" Kuwabara said, hoping to change this solution.

"No," Hiei said immediately calling all of our attention on him. He smirked slightly and continued, "He's definitely the strongest of that team. Like most teams, they probably drew lots for fight order."

Kuwabara: So… you are saying he got number 3?

"Must you question me on all the obvious?" Hiei reply with no effort, silently wishing Kuwabara would annoy Kurama or me instead. _'He is lucky that I already set on one particular target today.' _

"I'll take him. I want to get back at him for making fools of us last night," Hiei said taking the cloth off. The cloth flew from Hiei, as a roar of wind pass by, blew it up to Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara: Ahh! ... Hiei's scarf is alive! Get it off! Get it OFF!!

Botan & Lisa: OO Lol

'_Prophetic fool,'_ Hiei snorted and walked up to the battle ring, ready to take Zeru head on.

"I see you use a kind of flames," Hiei was saying as he stood calming in front of Zeru.

Zeru: Yes, so what? Keep your mischievous comments to yourself.

Hiei looked at him confidently and continued, "I checked that cup. It looked like it had been sliced up by a blade, but the edges were melted. You lack refinement." (Sigh, must they always insult each other before every fight? Properly just to get more screen time.)

'_I never knew Hiei is turning into teacher! He seem to go into lecture mode more often now and speaking more long tech-dictionary language which I don't bother, Fighting hard to stay awake from their chip-cha is much harder than I thought, I knew I should have bring some sugar pills with me.' _

"Ah yes, my flaws, but I believe you have your own. I don't think I want advice from someone who has to use a fake eye!" Zeru said.

Koto: Let's go!

"Enough talk," Hiei said in disinterest.

"Agreed," Zeru spoke as he let out a burst of fire, surrounding himself. "I am going to reduce you to ashes!"

Kuwabara: Fuck that is hot! Guys, I am having a bad feeling about this!!

Botan: We all do, Kuwabara…

Lisa: Where's a freezer when you need one?

Zeru start forming fires in his hand, "Well, are you afraid? What do you think about this power?

"Hn, so? I am waiting…" Hiei stood perfectly still as Zeru looked at him and then before anyone could see what happened he had disappeared. No one could even take a breath before he reappeared and stabbed his flaming hand through Hiei's stomach.

Hiei looked slightly stunned as he was thrown back away from Zeru and then engulfed by the demon's flames. Only the faint silhouette of Hiei's body was recognizable through the flames and he slammed onto the ground with a thud.

Kurama was completely stunned at what just happened to his friend and Kuwabara couldn't believe that Hiei was defeated so easily.

"Boy, this guy's kind of crazy, if ya ask me!" Kuwabara said as he looked at all that fire with a worried expression. I wondered briefly if he was worried about Hiei or worried that Zeru would win and torch him later.

Anyhow, I blinked, trying to get those flashing bright circler light away from my eye.

Kuwabara (was still gapping his gums): He just defeated Hiei in just one single blow!

"Heh. Hardly worth getting out of bed for that," Zeru said looking cockily over at us. I tensed slightly, but I immediately relaxed at the sight behind him.

"You're so talented that I am relented to make the kill. Pity I have to kill you anyway. However…" Hiei began in a very smug tone.

"Ahh…Oh my (dramatic drum effect) Hiei survived. He is on his feet and he is …hmm…smoldering…" Koto managed to get out from her shock.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan gasped. I just watched the entire pretty flame dance around Hiei, like it wasn't burning him at all.

Zeru froze in his place and threw his head over his shoulder to stare at him in fearful surprise. "How could you survive my fire?"

"Heh," Hiei gave a snort of contempt, "I think you are overconfident. Truth, My Jagan eye may not be magically… natural but it does give me what I needed!" Hiei said when burn off his forehead, I meant; he burnt of his headband, revealing his purple pupil Jagan eye. "Oh, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei stated in a powerful firm voice.

"I don't believe it's true! He's going to attempt the Darkness technique, here in the human world!" Kurama cried, looking up at Hiei and the massive energy he was gathering.

Kuwabara: And you are scared shirtless why?

"It's The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It's a legendary attack that many reckless people attempt but none succeed. As of yet, no one has really managed to control the attack. Hiei is going to try to call out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame from the pits of Sprit World. It's an incredible dangerous technique that could end up killing our friend and us…or worse." Kurama said, looking grim.

Kuwabara screamed "What?!" nearly wetting himself.

I looked over to them and answered to help lower their worry, "Hiei is currently at his peak of his power. Something tells me, he was thinking about using for sometime now. And we also knew that he isn't some kind of reckless moron who goes mixing some dangerously exploding chemical without caution."

Kurama nodded, clearly agreeing with me. "Lisa…where did you get that bucket of popcorns?

Lisa (trying to look incorrect): No clue.

Botan & Kuwabara: Can we have some?

Lisa: Sure.

Kuwabara looked dazed having a flashback, "Oh yeah, one time I almost blew up the science lab because of those chemical. Heh, opps my bad. Did I just say that out loud?

Kuwabara looked around and saw nobody is paying attention to him but to Hiei! And they take the popcorn with them. Expect for Yusuke, who is deep sleeping, can't watch the movie going on. Kuwabara damned face fault.

**Back to the fight!**

"You should have never insulted a Jagan eye because you see in a way it has its own mind and loathes disrespect. Resisting it isn't something I would do," Hiei snapped out. _'Specially when the Jagan eye overlaod when insulted and will explode my head if I don't blast him into mirco-bits'_ "I think just my right arm will do."

"You know it is impossible to control it once it's released. There's no thinking what could happen. "Hiei began pouring more power into his arms and flames suddenly erupted all around him. His shirt was burned off of his chest. "You should be honored; you are the first to witness my dragon of the darkness flame!"

Koto: Excuse me but I have to get to safety now, it's getting too dangerous…!"

**Super ultra cutsence! **

**Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!**

Hiei shouted as he unleashed the Black Dragon on the completely helpless Zeru. Flames encased his entire body and we were all thrown back at the sheer power of the impact.

Zeru: Flames from the deepest pit of the spirit world!? (Switch to hopeless tone) Oh help me…

God seems to not really hear him. Zeru didn't even know what hit him. He only made a sound when he was slammed against the wall, but then he just burned in complete silence with a stunned look on his face.

The team stared at scene in awe with popcorn in their mouth.

Kurama: Hiei had succeeded!

I turned my attention back to the ring and noticed Koto's little fox ears appear over the edge. She looked around warily before standing up and seeing where Hiei's attention was. She followed his eyes and nearly froze in her tracks.

"Oh my…the wall…" she gasped upon seeing the scorch mark. "I better start counting then."

Kuwabara: LOL, Zeru got flamed! 0(o)0

"Trust me, he's not coming back", Hiei reply coolly, still looking at his fried arm.

Lisa: '_Ya, Take that bitch!_' -

Botan: That fight is intensive I don't even remember finishing Lisa's popcorn!

Lisa: Ya…wait you did what!

Botan: I'm sorry I will buy you another one on me.

"Well I guess it's useless to count then Hiei is the winner!" Koto announced to the not so happy crowd but they were silent as they watched the Fire Demon, walked confidently out of the ring, leaving his opponent still smeared against the wall.

Kuwabara: speechless O.O'''' Holy Jesus...Remind me not to get Hiei mad...

"It was over in a flash," Kurama said looking calmly relieved, at the spot where Zeru's body was burned into the wall.

**Lisa's POV**

Suddenly, something went wrong. I smelt smoke and looked over to where the hall of fame wall is and saw that there a tiny black flame remaining on the grass. It burnt the grasses around it, adding its fuel to live. It burned more and grew bigger and wider. Black flame rose into the air forming into a dragon shape. What looks like its head turned to us, roaring a wild blaze, it flew upwards.

Koto: What this!? Something seem reforming, can it be Zeru is coming back?

Kuwabara: Ahh…Hiei is this supposes to happen?

Hiei: How should I know! You, impedes oaf?

Kuwabara: Maybe we can outrun it and trick it into slamming itself into the wall and disappear?

Me: There was probably no running from this dragon. Like Hiei said it has a mind of it own and would probably chase the victim to their death.

Kuwabara: Oh my god! I will eat my own toothpaste if that happens to me! Hiei, this is your entire fault!

Hiei: Hn... You might be the next meal for the dragon if you don't shut up the hell!

Kurama: Hiei, this is not the time to argue.

I continue to ignore them bricking behind my back. I have more important thing to worry about. Like how to stop this freaking dragon from killing us! Think Lisa, think!

Me: _Where is a water hose when you really need one_!

Botan: I wish it would just rain! Since it's an open-space stadium, it could soak out the dragon or at least weaken it.

'_That right! All I have to do is bring in some rain and fast!'_ I snapped out of my thought as Kuwabara shouted, "Everyone run for your lives!"

The audience went wild as the black dragon did some somersault in the air, firing up the temperature. Letting out a roar, it searches the ground, looking for its master, Hiei. The one, who dared to summon him from its slumber in the Demon World.

The dragon breathes out a steam of blaze as soon as it saw him, among some other beings. To test whether this demon that lied below it, deserve to use its power. It must put him into a trail of his life. If he lives then he may have the power, but if he loses, he dies.

With that final thought, the dragon open it mouth open at the team, charging to them at full speed.

Hiei frowned. Kurama held his ground, being the smart one, trying to think a way to escape. Kuwabara screamed bloody murder while Botan waved her arm like a chicken, hoping to live.

I flipped through a book of spells, hoping for strong water one but found none.

In frustration, I trash the book and face the incoming dragon. _'I didn't know how this part got mixed up but I have to fix it! I can't It end like this!'_

Hiei: _'My right arm is still in a lot of pain. All my fire attack will just be added to its power. My sword is useless in this field. How could something like this happen?!_

Kurama (looked over to Hiei): _'Judging by his face, I don't think Hiei know something like this could occur. We better seek shelter fast!'_

Botan & Kuwabara (in panic mode): _'I don't want to die!'_

Yusuke: 'Snooze…'

"Stand back guys, I think I knew how fight or at least weaken it." I said stepping up from the group, hoping they have sense to escape while I distract the dragon.

Kurama: Are you sure Lisa?

Kuwabara: This is the dragon of the Blackest Flame! How could you stand a chance!?

"I have my luck on my side. Now go and seek shelter." I powered up created a power surge around me. "Or else I blast you away as well." Giving them a serious glare as a warning, I turned and walk forward.

Above this chaos, the clouds darken continuously with thunder and lighting coming to its wake.

Koto: I know that I suppose to stay but I just get further away here incase I lost live.

Kurama: Come on, we should move!

Botan: But Lisa…she…

Kuwabara picked up Yusuke and turned to Botan, "She said she could do it…whatever she planning to do. Now let's get out of here!"

Botan nodded and the group fled off to a distance further away from the location.

Back to the memo fight, Lisa dueling it out with the black fire dragon.

"Now it's just you and me, black dragon!" I cried out, feeling my energy rising to the peak.

Dragon titled it head; it wanted to test the black haired youkai but it wouldn't mind a free snack. Opening it flames, the dragon attacked.

'_Think water, imagine the water dragon cut screen from 'God save our king' Yes that will do! Now for the action!' _

"Water dragons come to my aid!" There suddenly a flash of thunder, blinding everything. When it cleared, the black dragon was warped between two blue shining water dragons.

With a sudden squash, the black fire dragon roared as it was put out while the water dragons evaporated along with it.

Kuwabara: Did you saw that!

Botan: Yes…but how

Kurama: Lisa may have those powers under her sleeve all this time but never mind that! Let's see if she okay!

On the field, Lisa was gasping for breath. It cost her lots of energy to bring out those dragons from the clouds but she did it. Thank god_. 'Maybe I should have my own dragon attack; I will call it' The Dragon of the Darkest…Chocolate'...hahaha…om funny!'_

Then the super aid team come to the rescue, Kurama went up to Lisa first, "Are you alright?"

**Back to normal POV**

Lisa: Yeah, but I think I need a little nap…zzz…zzz

Kuwabara: Please don't tell me, she just has fallen asleep!

Kurama: She just needs her rest to cover back her energy. It seems we have to continue the match without her.

Kuwabara: Just great! Now we have two sleeping beauty on our team.

Lisa: …Say that again Kuwabara and I will funking murder you….

Kuwabara: (Looked uneasy)

Hiei: Heh, Even in her sleep, she can hear us.

Botan: I best will be taking her off your hands and try to heal her.

Botan popped Lisa on her shoulder and carry her off the sideline.

Kuwabara: Now finally the weather goes back to normal.

Koto: Well it's seemed everything is back to normal and the tournament continues on!

"That's enough for us. We want out!!" one guys from the opponent team said freaking out.

"We came to kill for fun…an' fun this ain't!!" the other finished as they both began to run for their lives. They didn't manage to get far however before a blur came up and their heads were sent flying through the air.

Blood spurted out of their necks as their useless bodies feel to the ground and a big pair of feet to land on the ground of the ring. A steak of strong alcohol is also flowing from it.

--

**Well I hope you like this one. Yes I knew I have forgotten to update, usually I check the reviews on my email. Anyhow I hope you guys won't mind me funking up this chapter a little… or more. **

**The next fight is Chu, and you guess what will happen. And don't be shy about sending your ideas, seriously! I need reminder…I meant, reviewer to help me sometime. So get your brain cracking! **


End file.
